Hua Mein
Hua Mein Faction To obtian Hua Mein Faction requires completing a list of quests which ultimately will give you a "Gift of Jin" otherwise called "Jin'tu's Gift" which is a feather when right clicked while in the Sundering Frontier will transport you directly to the Hua Mein Village enabling you to do daily tradeskil quests given by Jin'tu and buy from the Hua Mein Faction Merchant. The Hua Mein Faction Merchant sells Tradeskill crafting books for Carpenters and ?? in addition to Hua Mein styled furniture and bamboo trees. Keep in mind that Jin'tu won't begin to speak with you until you've completed the Kerra Isle and Stonebrunt encampment questlines outlined below. You must complete the Stonebrunt Encampment quests first THEN complete the Kerra Isle quests second. You'll also need to visit Stonebrunt Highlands and visit (I think it's Captain Ghalib Elbaz: /Waypoint 1943.47, -298.99, 3387.23 (outside, south of the teleporter)) The quest "Lack of Documentation" sends you to talk to him, and it's uncertain if he'll give you the quest "A Letter of Summons" without first completing the quests shown below ahead of it). It's possible you might have to backtrack beyond the Three Stonebrunt Encampment "Prerequisite quests" to being this entire questline. STONEBRUNT ENCAMPMENT QUESTS NOTE: These three quests are the prerequisites to "A Rodent Problem": #A Potion Remedy, #Control Over the Elements and #Completed Arcane Studies.) These are the Stonebrunt Encampment Quests #'A Rodent Problem' (NOTE: this quest is -only- available after you have completed the above three quests) #Kill 10 Rats #Joining Their Ranks #There Must Be Something More... #Scribblings on the Wall #Tread Lightly #Archiving the Reports #Current Troubles #The Hole Truth #Lack of Documentation #A Letter of Summons #Distorted View #Through the Looking Glass #Rock Biters #Source of the Rumblings #Setting the Bait #Personal Attention #Methodical Research #Obscure Vision #Mind Numbing Substance #Herbal Remedies #Dem Bones #Delivering Bag O'Bones #Protecting the Encampment #River Rock Research #Sifting Through the River Rocks #Lost Rations #Informing the Leadership #Sneaky Kerrans #Catching the Spy #More Lost Rations #Rocky Road #Stone Cold Delivery #Enhancing the Patrols #Scout Reports #Replacing the Missing Patrol #Completing the Reporting Chain #Strange Looking Bones #'An Interesting Find' (PREREQUISITE QUEST) and (Completes the questline - now you are ready to start the Kerra Isle questline) KERRA ISLE QUESTS Visit Ritualist Joyaren on Kerra Isle at /waypoint /waypoint 1275.83, 17.21, 2316.73 will give you the starting questline for Kerra Island. From her you'll need to pick up the quest "Going Coconuts" #'Going Coconuts' #Mother's Milk #Nice Kitty...(or Get Rid) #Cats and Dogs #Yityen Case #Warding the Isle #Displaced Hopes #To Catch a Rat #A Trap in the Hand #Sunday Sunday Sunday #In This Corner... Gives 3 quests ("Returning Victorious" (do take) or A Dirty Job (don't take), or The Missing Fuzzy (don't take)) #Returning Victorious gives 2 quests ("Grape Apes (do take) or "Check the Traps (don't take)) #Grape Apes #Gorililililas! #There and Back Again #Here Kitty Kitty #They Cannot be Trusted #Proof Positive! #Need More Proof ** (PREREQUISITE QUEST) #Worrisome Rumors #Feathers for Peace of Heart #'Investigating Strange Bones' (begins the final quest series to enable you to access the Hua Mein Village) FINAL HUA MEIN QUESTS Here are the final Hua Mein Village Quests: ::Prerequisite: You must complete the quests on Kerra Isle up to Need More Proof and the quests in Stonebrunt Encampment up to An Interesting Find to receive these quests. #Proving Intentions #Ensuring the Corruption #Where the Rare Plant Grows #Grinding Bones #Battle of Ages Past ::